


Thirty

by talula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek turns 30, First meeting after long time apart, M/M, and a lot of lovey declarations, basically an excuse for lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talula/pseuds/talula
Summary: Derek turns thirty and gets many things he did not expect.





	Thirty

Derek wasn’t expecting much for his 30th birthday, was pretty sure that no one even knew when it was. It wasn’t so much a secret as just not many people had ever asked, and he had never told. 

What he was expecting was a normal Christmas celebration at Melissa McCall’s. For the last few years since he moved back to Beacon Hills she had invited him to Christmas dinner. It was usually her, Scott, Kira, and the Sheriff. Derek brought a pie. 

When Derek rang the doorbell this year he heard a lot of scurrying about and some shushing and then Melissa opened the door and stepped aside and a great chorus of ‘Surprise!’ Rang through the air. There were several more people than expected, his eyes roaming over everyone there, including Chris, Cora and Stiles? His eyes stopped on Stiles. He hadn’t seen Stiles in three years, not that he was counting. 

Last time they talked it was when he had come home after he graduated, before he went away for grad school. Grad school seemed to have agreed with him. He looked tall, strong, solid, like Derek could see the outline of his shoulders underneath the fuzzy green sweater he wore. Derek couldn’t stop staring.

Stiles started to smile, more of a smirk really and gave a head nod. He said, “Happy Birthday, Derek.” 

Derek was still staring when everyone else followed with disjointed birthday greeting, slaps on the back and finally a hug from Cora that made him look away.

“Did you do this?” He asked her.

“No, wasn’t me, brother.”

Derek was swept into sitting and eating dinner with everyone, then presents, then he was standing in the hallway when he felt Stiles walk up next to him. Before he could even turn towards him, Kira bust out with “Oohhhhh, mistletoe!” And pointed up. 

Oh no. He was not going to do this. He looked towards Stiles ready to tell him that they didn’t have to do this, when he turned and realized Stiles looked... hopeful?

Just looking at him this close took his breath away. How in the world had he stayed away so long? Stiles felt like home, smelled just like he used to, and he couldn’t look away again. 

“Come on, Sourwolf, it won’t be so bad.” And then Stiles leaned in and Derek met him halfway. The kiss was soft, slow. Derek felt his whole body shiver and he lost the rest of the room. For a moment it was just him and Stiles in a way he never thought he’d get to have. 

He heard Kira let out a “whoop!” and felt Stiles pull back. Derek looked down and away, not being able to bear looking at Stiles in case he looked horrified. 

“Okay, okay,” the sheriff said, coming between them. “The shows over. How about some games?”

Once again Derek was swept away, playing uno and rummy and sorry. When he looked at Stiles, he caught him a few times touching his own finger touching thoughtfully to his lower lip, looking contemplative. 

After a particularly depressing round of Life where Derek ended up with more kids than there was room in the car, and no money, he snuck outside. 

He was leaning against the rail looking out into the yard sipping a bottle of beer when the door opened. He knew it was Stiles. He knew it like he knew his own breath. He hated how quickly he’d gotten used to him again, could feel his presence nearby. It would make it just that much more unbearable when he went away again.

“Hey,” Stiles said.

Derek turned around and leaned back against the rail the opposite way. “Hey,” he said, trying his best to sound normal, casual. It occurred to him that Stiles might be here to talk about the kiss, so he said “So I’m sorry about Kira and the kiss” at the same time Stiles said “Did you mean it?”

“What?” Derek said.

“What?” Stiles answered. 

Stiles took a step forward hesitantly, “you’re sorry about it?”

He looked gutted. Derek panicked.

“No, no, no, no. I just meant I’m sorry if it was... not what... you know... you wanted.”

Stiles looked down, looking like he was gathering courage. He looked up at Derek, “So did you mean it?” 

“What?” Derek said.

Stiles laughed. “We have got to stop having this conversation. Did you mean to kiss me like that?” 

Derek stepped forward. Was Stiles asking him.... 

“Stiles, I... don’t know what to... Did you do this party for me?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, of course I did.” Stiles was looking at Derek intently, not looking away. “Why wouldn’t I? You deserve it.”

Derek didn’t look away either. He took a step closer to him. “I meant it, how I kissed you.” 

Stiles took a step closer, “Then kiss me again.”

Derek tipped forward, and did. When their lips met this time, Derek let himself enjoy it. Let the feeling sing through his body that this was actually happening. He put his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and deepened the kiss. He heard Stiles moan. Oh god, he needed to hear that again. 

Stiles pulled back an inch, smiled. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“But it’s a party for me. I can’t just leave.”

Stiles laughed. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were a badass. You’re the biggest softie I know. Fine we’ll go back in.”

Stiles turned to go and Derek stopped him. “Later, will you come home with me?”

“You bet.”

*********************************

“Fuck,” Stiles said as Derek crowded him against the wall of his apartment and licked up the side of his neck. “I thought my dad was never going to let us go.”

“I think he knew,” Derek said, kissing his way up Stiles’ chin.

“Oh he knew,” Stiles said, “and I’m gonna make him pay for it.”

“Can we stop talking about your dad now?” Derek said as he he stripped off his shirt. 

Stiles stared for a minute, visibly swallowed and said, “Absolutely.”

Derek led him away from the wall and backed him into his bedroom, all the while kissing his lips, his face, nuzzling his neck. 

When Stiles’ legs hit the bed Derek grabbed the hem of Stiles’ sweater and pulled it over his head.

“Are we going too fast?” Derek asked, breathing heavily but stopping for a moment. 

“What?” Stiles asked, a little dazed.

“I mean, we haven’t seen each other in three years. Now I’m taking off your shirt in my bedroom. Is it too fast?”

Stiles seemed to contemplate for a moment. “There’s only one way it’s too fast,” he said, “and that’s if all you want is a one night stand.”

“That’s not what I want,”Derek said quickly, too quickly probably. 

“Me neither. I want you. I’ve wanted you forever. For everything. For this and more.” Stiles kissed him again. 

Derek got lost in it, kissing, touching, taking off clothes, grinding together and it feeling better than it had ever. 

Stiles pushed him up so Derek was sitting on the bed and Stiles wrapped his own legs around him. “Derek, would you... can you...” Stiles closed his eyes, opened them again. “Last night I fingered myself, imagined it was you, would you...”

“Fuck Stiles, you can can’t just say things like that.”

Stiles smiled, a bit wickedly that time. “Would you?”

“Yes, yes, yes, anything.” Derek rushed to kiss him again, letting his fingers go to where Stiles wanted them. When he pushed in with one they both gasped. 

“Another,” Stiles said, breathless. Derek took a breath and slid another one with the first one.

“Oh my.. Derek... it feels so much better when it’s you... I... Oh god, will you fuck me?”

Derek slowly withdrew his finger and then crowded him, bowling him over and getting on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly, absolutely opposite to his actions. “Yes, I want that.”

When Derek pressed into him, he buried his head in Stiles’ neck and felt the world stop for a minute. He stayed still.

“Derek, Derek,” Stiles murmured into his ear, hand coming up to gently hold on to his head, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek said, muffled from still being nuzzled in Stiles’ neck. “I just...” He lifted his head finally, “I didn’t know it could feel this way.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, and then Derek started to move. “Oh god, oh fuck Derek, you’re amazing, this feels amazing, I-“ 

“I’m gonna come,” Derek said suddenly, “I’m sorry I can’t-“

“Yes, no sorry,” Stiles said quickly, “I want to feel you come, Derek, I-“ 

Derek pushed in and froze inside Stiles, coming, dropped his head to touch foreheads with him. He let out a breath and immediately reached down and started stroking Stiles between them. It didn’t take long before Stiles was cursing under his breath and then bowing his back, exposing his neck and Derek leaned down and bit the cord of his shoulder and Stiles yelled out, spilling out over Derek’s hand. 

Derek pulled out and rolled to the side of Stiles, both of them panting heavily. For a moment, it was comfortable silence, then it wasn’t. 

“Are you freaking out?” Stiles asked, trying for lightness but Derek heard a tint of fear.

“No, no,” Derek said, “Just wondering something.” 

“Me too, but you first.” Stiles rolled on his side, resting on his hand. 

“You kept starting a sentence and stopping. When we were... what were you gonna say?”

“Oh,” Stiles said, getting a bit quiet, looking down and looking back up, “I kept almost saying I love you, but I figured it was too soon and too much, and anyway when I really say I love you I’m gonna make a big deal about it.” 

Derek smiled, staring at the ceiling. “Okay,” he said, barely containing a laugh, “when you do say it, just so you know I’m gonna say it back.” 

“Great!” Stiles said and let out a short laugh, “so we have that to look forward to.”

Derek reached over and tangled his hand in Stiles’ and squeezed. “So what was your question?”

“When you said you didn’t know it could feel like that, what did it feel like?”

Derek closed his eyes. “Well for one, amazing. But also safe, soft, calm, good, loving. God I sound stupid, don’t I?” He took his hand back and swung an arm over his face.

“No, Derek, I mean, I know at least one of your sexual relationships was downright abusive, one was literally a monster and who knows what I don’t know, but I haven’t know you to ever be in a wonderful trusting beautiful relationship.”

“Is that what this is?”

Stiles smiled. “Oh it’s gonna be. I’m gonna be the best boyfriend you’ve ever even heard of. This is gonna be the best relationship ever.”

Derek leaned over and kissed him, “Boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“I like the sound of that.” Derek got out of the bed suddenly. “So, pancakes?”

Stiles was frozen for a moment. “Uh, yeah. See, this is already the best relationship ever.” 

********************************  
“There’s something you want to ask me,” Stiles said, mouth full of pancakes. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, pushing his around on his plate.

Stiles swallowed. “Derek, for real, ask me anything.”

“Are you really staying?” 

“Yeah, for reals. I was looking at apartments on my phone before you showed up at the party. I have a job at the lab outside of town. You can help me go buy a car tomorrow if you want. I’m here, Derek. I was always gonna come back.”

Derek let out a breath. “I didn’t know.” 

“Well now you do. What else do you want to know?”

“I want to know everything. I want to know what you studied, what it was like when you were having fun, what it was like on your bad days, who you went out with, who you slept with, what you ate. I want to know everything.”

“I’ll tell you.” Stiles put down his fork. “But first I think we should take a shower together and then you should let me blow you.”

Derek leaned back in his chair like he was contemplating. Then he got up abruptly, took Stiles by the hand and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom. 

In the shower, Stiles had Derek against the bathroom wall, hot water showering down next to them. Stiles kissed him thoroughly, then kissed his face, his forehead, his neck, his chest, he whispered in his ear, “I want to know too, Derek. Everything. Even things I was there for. When you’re ready. What it was like when your sister died, when you lost the pack, when you lost your parents. When you were in New York. When you realized you could do a full shift, which you need to show me one day. Then after I know everything, I want to be there for everything. For as long as you’ll have me” 

They barely dried off before Stiles was pushing him towards the bed and making him sit down. Stiles kneeled between him and leaned forward and put his cock in his mouth. Derek instantly threw his head back and moaned. Stiles put a hand under his mouth and pumped him up and down while still holding him in his mouth. “Oh my god, Stiles. That feels so good, don’t stop.” Stiles didn’t stop, kept going until he could feel Derek’s hips move up and down and Derek whisper, “I’m gonna come.” Stiles let Derek move as fast as he needed to, not slowing his own pace until he felt Derek spill over in his mouth and he swallowed it. Derek twitched and said “Oh fuck!” At the final swallow and Stiles pulled off.

“Was that good?” Stiles asked, smirking.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, it was good.”

He leaned back in bed and pulled Stiles to lie beside him. 

“You know how you were looking for apartments?” Derek said. Stiles nodded. “You could just move in here with me. I mean, if you wanted to.”

“Of course I want to, sourwolf.”

“Oh god, not that old nickname.”

Stiles snuggled closer and put the blankets on top of them. “Oh you will not believe the nicknames I have saved up for you.” 

“Can’t wait,” Derek said, and then they both fall asleep.


End file.
